This girl is going to be the death of me
by CharlieMacRivers
Summary: This is a (probably) one-shot of the Reamy bed scene in season2 episode8 in Reagan POV. With a slightly too confident Amy (I mean, we only see her topping Reagan!) and Reagan who only wants the best for Amy and has her own insecurities. WARNING: VERY EXPLICIT.


Should warn you that there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes and so on (although I've used Word's spell and grammar checker), since this is not even close to my first language. This also published on fakingitfanfiction tumblr (but this one here probably as fewer mistakes).

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>I was so mad and hurt just a few seconds ago. How is it that just a few kisses could do that to me? How could <em>she<em> do that to me? And there we were. The kisses got heated and I just wanted more and more of her. I was still afraid I was a phase. That she would just realize I'm not what she wanted and move on. _Again._ I couldn't do that again. Go back to that dark place where I felt so used. Where it took so long to trust someone again.

But the security on her voice when she said that I was not a phase... Ok, still doesn't mean anything if the problem is Karma... But...what the hell am I thinking? This beautiful girl is just kissing away my insecurities and I just, for a moment, forget they exist. I just listen to her. And she is screaming in well.. tongue language.. she wants me, she wants me right this second, even if probably she doesn't even know what to do next. But she's so good at this, is scary.

I gave in. I know we've already come close to that before, in that same bed, but the way those kisses were progressing...I don't know if we would be able to stop it now.

I said I wanted to take it slow so I don't scare her, so she does everything she wants as she is confortable in this new world. But she is just...she doesn't stop those kisses and I need to know we can continue that, I need to know this isn't becoming something she can't handle.

_"Are you ready?"_

She just nods. It's crazy the look in her eyes. That security with a tiny little inch of excitement. That love. My god this girl really is going to be the death of me.

And we kiss again.

I don't want this to end. Never. I know I shouldn't fall this quickly for this girl but how couldn't I?

We find our way into the bed and just fell into it. I'm afraid to have hurt her just falling on top of her but she just grabbed my jacket from beneath me and took it off. Her hunger and want, the look in her eyes as she looked at me as she took just that piece of me... Yes, we wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Thank god her parents were out to dinner and Lauren had just scream she would be out with Theo too... Because I was pretty sure in a few seconds everyone would have been able to know exactly what we were doing...

She slowly lift us so she could have more room and sit me in her knees. Painfully slowly and with locked eyes she removes my blouse. I'm not even ashamed or self-conscious because the look in her eyes is just love. And lust. The way she looked at my breasts in that brad... I could tell she skipped a breath. She was beginning to seem insecure about what she could do and I just smiled, not believing my luck and reached her green blouse...that had to go. And seeing Amy, my little shrimp like that, I forgot everything. Every insecurity. We were together. So we are there, sitting in each other laps only in our bras. I kiss her again, slowly, tasting her and she is just so hungry she lays down and then turn me over so she can be on top. Where did this girl come from? She is so unsure of everything in one second and the other she just wants to be on top. I let her. I want her to be confortable exploring me and I know this is just so new to her. We kiss, again an again, every time more a battle of tongues, of dominance, of just wanting more and more. I feel her hands roaming my body and I let out a small moan. How could she do that to me? I'm the one who should be doing things to her, teaching her. I know she smiled hearing that. Her right hand is on my left hip and she just slowly feels her away up my body over my breast and she takes her time to feel it over the fabric. All so knew to her.

And I can't take it anymore, I too want to feel her, to see her, to top this girl above me, not wanting this to be so slow because I don't know how more I can take.

So as I have her so close on top of me I reached my hand to her back and unclasp her bra in one movement. I feel her slow the kisses and smile in the kiss. I knew if this was my first time I would be a little insecure now. But she is so sure. She doesn't even flinch. This girl, this sexy gorgeous girl, so inexperienced, is straddling me now as she lets her bra just fell into the bed and I'm left there starring, my center getting wetter by the second and I'm pretty sure not only my underwear but my pants can show it now.

I slowly sit down facing her and let her try to unclasp me. I have to help her (and smile at her brief pouty face) and there we are. Breasts over breast and that skin contact just make us out of breath. She's not so sure now and I enjoy that little second of hesitation to just turn us. Now I'm on top and girl, I don't want to stop. I look at her eyes to see if she wants me to stop, I mean, I don't want to, but I have to make sure this isn't to fast for her. She just smiles gently and pushes me closer to her. I kiss her lips, her neck, that pulse point that just makes her squirm under me... and then I go slowly down in the middle of her chest then to one breast, then another while my hand replaces the nipple my mouth was just before. She is just making this sounds that are driving me completely crazy.

"So you like this shrimp girl?"

She can't even talk.

She just pushes me into her mouth and her hands hold me impossibly close. I put one leg in the middle of her and she just moans. I want to feel her so bad. With one hand and always looking in her eyes I slowly trace her belly, make a circle around her belly button and slightly pull down those pajama pants she's wearing. I too can feel she is as wet as me. I go back to her mouth. My hand is just in her thigh and slowly reaching her center over her panties.

Is this ok? Is she ready? The look in her eyes… Pure lust. She wants this. She puts her hand over mine to tell me it's ok. With her hand she guides me under her pants. My god, this girl knows what she wants and she wants it now. How can she be like that? I trace her folds and she starts to loose control, her head back on the pillow, body arching as I slightly touch her clit, I could tell she would reach it only with that but I wanted to be inside of her so I traced her entrance with my index finger, with my thumb just with slightly pressure near her clit but not too much or too sure and she just breaths "please, I need more" and that's when I am sure. I take of her panties and my finger traces all the way from her knee to her center and I push one finger gently and her back is impossibly arched, then I put one more and ad a rhythm, I mean, this is a spinning lesson as ever there was one. I'm playing with her and it feels so good to be discovering her most sensible spots. The moaning she makes in that particular movement, when I slightly curl my fingers.

I feel she is so close but I want her to feel one more thing. So I'm kissing her lips and then I go to her ear and I lick the lobe of her ear and just continue down to her pulse point on her neck, then her chest... without breaking the steady building rhythm of my hand.

I know she is close and she knows exactly where I'm headed with my mouth and as I am with my face so close to my non stopping hand I look at her and she has this look of anticipation, of lust, of everything and she slightly bucks her hips to me. With my left hand and not removing my right from where it was so need I slowly push her folds apart and just really look at her. My god, she is so beautiful. Amy is back with her head in her pillow moaning so much with pleasure and I know I can't just take this too much slow so I go directly to her clit. I touch her clit with my tongue with light pressure and the sound she makes I've never heard anything like it, it makes me loose so much in her, and I'm almost there too. I had movement to my tongue, dancing as I was dancing with her tongue before, my hand taking those movements more and more close together. It feels so good. All her body is moaning, is losing control and I just can't stop making her do that, going more and more and more until we reach it, the top. Together. How can I be right there with her, with this much intensity and still have my pants and underwear on? Ruined, obviously, but still dressed. My god, this girl. She is shacking so much and I'm just holding her down.

We kiss and she just smiles as she tasted herself.

"I bet you taste even better."

This girl, she is going to be the death of me.


End file.
